


The Breaking Point

by this_is_alx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up?, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_alx/pseuds/this_is_alx
Summary: When Stiles finds out that Derek warned away one of his friends behind his back, he reaches his breaking point with Derek's jealousy. This is the result.





	The Breaking Point

“I can’t believe you!” Stiles yelled as he slammed the door behind him. 

 

Derek turned away from the TV at the unexpected outburst. He stood, a look of confusion on his face. Before he could say anything, Stiles was in his face, finger pushing accusingly at his chest. 

 

“You are unbelievable, Derek! God, I knew you could be an asshole but this is low, even for you,” Stiles raged. 

 

“What-”

 

“Don’t even pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” At Derek’s blank, lost stare, Stiles’ anger grew. “Ben!” he exclaimed. 

 

The confusion was instantly replaced with Derek’s own anger at the name. “I told you I don’t want you seeing him,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

 

Stiles let out an indignant sound and slammed his finger into Derek’s chest again. “And I told you that you don’t control who I see. Ben is my friend, Derek! My friend, okay? I don’t know what your problem is but -” 

 

“I don’t like him,” Derek interrupted.

 

“You don't like him?” Stiles questioned in disbelief. “You don’t even know him!”

 

“I know that I don’t like him around you.”

 

“You don’t get to decide that! You’re my boyfriend, not my keeper," Stiles yelled, stepping away from Derek to pace angrily around the living room. "I put up with your shit, okay? I take extra showers and change my clothes when I come home because you have some stupid thing about smelling other people on me. I stopped going out because you fucking brood for a week if some guy so much as touches me. But this is ridiculous!" 

 

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles held up a hand to stop him. “No, you had your chance to talk and you didn’t. You never just fucking talk to me! If you think I’m cheating on you then you should tell me so that I can tell you how stupid you are for even thinking that. I’m your boyfriend, I love you, and you should trust me! You should know me better than to think I’d ever do something that shitty to you!”

 

Stiles felt his heart clench at Derek’s wounded expression but he ignored it. He knew that being yelled at upset Derek more than anything else; he knew that Derek was constantly worried that Stiles was going to leave him for someone younger, someone human, someone less damaged. But Stiles was livid, and he had never been good at controlling himself when he was angry. 

 

“I know that...I- I never,” Derek said quietly. 

 

“You never what? Because obviously you thought something! You threatened to rip his throat out if he ever talked to me again! Don’t you see how fucked up that is? You don’t control me or who I’m friends with and you definitely can't go around threatening to kill people just for talking to me!”

 

Finally, Stiles stopped yelling, his throat sore and his entire body exhausted. He slumped down into the chair behind him and dropped his hand into his hands. Derek had yet to move. He stood stock-still where he had been the entire time, watching Stiles with wide eyes. His expression was unreadable, not the blank look he often had, but a jumbled mess of emotions that Stiles couldn’t decipher. 

 

After a minute of stifling silence, Stiles stood from the chair. His anger had died away, leaving resignation and sadness in its wake. He walked calmly to the front closet and opened the door. Nestled among the shoes and sports equipment, were two overnight bags that they had packed in case of a supernatural emergency. Still ignoring the feeling of Derek’s eyes on him, Stiles stooped down and picked up his. 

 

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, his voice rough as if he’d been the one shouting. 

 

Stiles hiked the bag up on his shoulder and sighed. “To Scott’s.”

 

“But you’ll be back, right?” Derek stepped towards Stiles and reached an arm out to him. When Stiles stepped away, closer to the door, Derek dropped his arm but followed closely behind. 

 

“I don’t know,” Stiles said honestly. He pulled the door open. “I can’t be here anymore. I can’t...I can’t do this anymore.”

 

With that, Stiles stepped through the door and let it slam in Derek's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my draft folder for literal years, so I decided you post what I had already written. A sequel might come in a few weeks. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
